Clingy Tae
by Aita Hwang
Summary: [ bangtan boys/bts fict with KookV as main pairing!] untuk yang ini, Jungkook lebih setuju jika dispatch mengonfirmasi mereka ketimbang Taehyung dengan gadis member girlgroup. warn! shounen-ai! bl! top!jungkook bottom!v


Clingy Tae

by: Aita Hwang

Rated: K+

Main cast: Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jungkook

 **Warn! Seme!Kook Childish!Tae *idk if that's warning too x)**

 _untuk yang ini, Jungkook lebih setuju jika dispatch mengonfirmasi mereka ketimbang Taehyung dengan gadis member girlgroup_

a/n: based on kookv at airport yesterday ;;-;;) thanks a lot meant to v masternim

.

.

"Masih mengantuk hm?" Jemari panjang Jungkook terulur. Mengusap pelan surai brunnetekekasih manisnya tersebut. Memberikan kenyamanan tersendiri dalam definisi seorang Kim Taehyung –kekasih Jungkook. Mobil van mereka masih di tengah jalanan Seoul yang cukup sepi. Mungkin karena masih pagi dan hari ini weekend, jadi orang terlalu malas untuk sekedar ikut menambahkan kepadatan jalanan ibukota Korea Selatan tersebut.

Taehyung menyamankan kepalanya di pundak lebar pemuda bermarga Jeon tersebut dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan malas. Membuat Jungkook tersenyum simpul. Bahkan hanya dengan melakukan hal sederhana seperti itu, Taehyung terlihat sangat manis di mata Jungkook. Saat kepala Taehyung bergesekan pelan pundaknya dan dengkuran halus tertangkap oleh daun telinganya, Jungkook tahu jika Taehyung masih lelah. Bahkan setelah break beberapa hari Taehyung masih merasa lelah.

Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Jungkook selain membiarkan hyungnya tertidur di pundaknya. Lagipula, member lain juga tertidur pulas –beruntung sekali ia mendapat tempat di ujung mobil sehingga ia juga bisa bersandar pada jendela. Dia tidak tega menumpukan kepalanya di atas kepala Taehyung, ia takut mengganggu tidurnya.

* * *

 _Alasan lain yang hanya Jungkook yang tau. Jungkook suka Taehyung yang manja dan ingin terus berada di dekatnya._

* * *

 _._

 _._

"Bangunlah hyung. Kita hampir sampai di bandara." Jungkook menggoyangkan pelan lengan Taehyung yang bisa dibilang –uhum, cukup kurus. Jika dibandingkan dengan lengannya yang memiliki bisep dan trisep cukup berbentuk, milik Taehyung seperti tidak sebanding, terlalu jauh. Tapi sejauh ini tidak ada yang pernah merepotkan masalah otot lengan diantara mereka berdua. Terlalu tidak penting katanya.

Perlahan mata bulat Taehyung terbuka. Mengerjabkannya pelan untuk mengumpulkan kembali nyawanya yang hilang saat terlelap. Dan, lagi, hal itu terlihat manis di mata Jungkook. Dan hal pertama yang dilihat oleh mata hazel Taehyung adalah senyuman hangat Jungkook yang terulas sempurna _untuknya_. Tentu saja, hanya _untuk dirinya._ Terkadang Taehyung merasa _overprotective_ karena hal itu.

"Sudah bangun, _pretty princess?_ " Entah mengapa, tangan Taehyung reflek memukul pelan lengan Jungkook dan terkekeh pelan. Kadang, Taehyung diam diam menyukai cara Jungkook menggodanya dengan kalimat yang manis –dalam definisinya, lagi.

Ia mengeratkan coat panjang yang dipakainya dan merapikan syal tebal yang melingkar manis di lehernya. Lalu melihat apa yang di luar jendela untuk membuktikan apa yang Jungkook katakan. Memang benar, mereka sudah dekat dengan bandara. Sayangnya, Taehyung masih ingin _lengket_ dengan Jungkook. Entahlah, ada apa dengan moodnya pagi ini sampai ia ingin terus menempel pada Jungkook.

Jungkook sebenarnya sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan sikap _clingy_ Taehyung –justru ia senang, tentu saja. Ia hanya mempermasalahkan para _fansite noona_ dan lensa kameranya yang seakan akan selalu mengikuti mereka. Dia tidak terlalu suka saat Taehyung **nya** harus berdesakan dengan mereka, membuat matanya risih dengan pemandangan tubuh ringkih Taehyung yang terjepit diantara fans mereka yang ganas –Jungkook selalu berlebihan, jika mengenai Taehyung.

"Hei, ayo turun! Mari kita pergi ke Taipei sekarang!" Seruan manajer yang memekakkan telinga setiap orang yang ada di mobil van tersebut seakan akan menghentikan sikap manja Taehyung detik itu juga. Dia langsung membuka pintu mobil dan melompat keluar, membiarkan backpacknya tertinggal di dalam mobil –dia benar benar melompat dari mobil, bukan melangkah turun. Seperti itulah keseharian Taehyung, mood swingnya terlalu extreme untuk orang biasa.

Jungkook terkekeh pelan melihat backpack berwarnakan hitam dengan corak putih layaknya seragam tentara wajib militer –tepat di sampingnya. Melihat betapa cerobohnya kekasih yang bahkan lebih tua dua tahun darinya. Terkadang ia merasa bangga, karena dengan kecerobohan Taehyung, maka secara tidak langsung Taehyung juga memerlukan Jungkook di hidupnya. Sederhananya, mereka saling melengkapi.

"Bukankah itu punya Taetae?"Jimin menatap backpack Taehyung dengan senyum kecil yang terulas di wajah mungilnya. Seakan akan senyumannya menyiratkan pesan 'Ya, Taehyung memang selalu seperti itu.' Dan Jungkook hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan pemuda berambutkan jingga tersebut.

Ia menyampirkan backpack kecil tersebut di pundak kanannya, melompat dari mobil van untuk menyusul para hyung yang telah turun terlebih dahulu dan meninggalkan Jimin di belakangnya. Dan ia bisa mendengar jepretan kamera di sekitarnya – _noona fans_ dan _fansite,_ jelas sekali. Ia berjalan dengan santai, menyusuri jalan kecil yang ada di hadapannya –kecil karena sedikit desakan dari beberapa fans, dan sekali lagi, Jungkook bersyukur ini masih jam 8 pagi–. Sesekali tersenyum dengan tampan untuk para fansnya, sekedar fanservice.

Dan satu meter dari tempatnya berdiri ia melihat Taehyung yang menatap datar sekitarnya, ekspresi bosannya sangat terbaca dengan jelas di mata Jungkook. Bukankah Jungkook selalu hafal dengan Taehyung?

"Sendirian noona?" Jungkook terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Taehyung yang cenderung menggemaskan di matanya. Wajah terkejut dan reflek pukulan pelan di lengannya, sesederhana itu. Bibirnya menggumamkan 'apa apaan kau' dengan pelan dan tersenyum lebar. Membiarkan Jungkook berjalan di depannya dan kembali terkekeh pelan saat melihat tas kecilnya sudah tersampir di bahu tegap Jungkook.

Entah reflek dari mana, kedua lengannya mengalung erat di tubuh Jungkook. Memberinya sebuah backhug manis yang biasanya hanya dilakukan Taehyung di belakang kamera. Membuat Jungkook tersenyum dengan rileks dan tidak bisa berjalan seperti normal –seperti penguin lebih tepatnya. Mengabaikan semua pasang mata dan sorotan lensa yang ada di sekitar mereka saat itu. Bahkan mereka tidak peduli jika ada dispatch di sana. _(untuk yang ini, Jungkook lebih setuju jika dispatch mengonfirmasi mereka ketimbang Taehyung dengan gadis member girlgroup.)_

"Ada apa hmm?" Jungkook bergumam pelan dengan senyum yang masih terulas di wajahnya saat Taehyung menggesekkan kepalanya dengan pelan di tengkuknya. Ia bisa mendengar suara _flash_ karema yang saling bersahutan satu sama lain. Seakan akan mengabadikan moment kecil mereka yang terlihat begitu sempurna. Taehyung hanya tertawa pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku masih mengantuk. Jika kau tidak suka kau bisa memrotesku. Dan, terima kasih telah membawa ranselku." Jungkook hanya terkekeh pelan –mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan Taehyung – dan berusaha menyusul member lain yang telah sedikit menjauh dari mereka. Yah, meskipun langkahnya sedikit terhambat. Ia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya sekarang.

.

* * *

 _Ada kalanya Jungkook juga suka saat mereka disorot kamera._

 _Karena ia bisa menunjukkan bahwa Taehyung hanya miliknya._

* * *

 _._

 _._

Kkeut.

a.n: oke ini dibuat berdasarkan rekaman video dispatch pas mereka **turun** dari pesawat dan menuju van. terus taehyung dengan manjanya nge backhug v asdfghjkl; kiyowo aned ya lord ; - ;) *forget abt it. sumpah gemes gitu liatinnya... apalagi liatin dua duanya senyum dengan bahagianya... duh yaampun - /stop it right there/

mau memberi review untuk fict pendek nan jelek ini? ^-^


End file.
